


“Mine.”

by swota



Series: Vampire au [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunter Connor, Vampire Rk900, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: “I’m yours,” Connor pants, “Yours.”The vampire thought back to the flowers he had gifted him at the hospital.“Mine.”





	“Mine.”

**_Niles knew that this is a mistake._ **

    He could practically **_taste_** defeat on his tongue. He can **_taste_** _Connor Arkait, the deadly vampire hunter,_ on his tongue.

    The vampire, posing as a human, raises his head up. The white lust in his mouth making him hum in  **_delight_ ** . 

    “Are you  _ satisfied _ ,” Niles pauses to smirk,  **_“my dearest?”_ **

    Connor snorts, tugging at Niles’ messy hair, “Do you  _ think _ I’m satisfied?”

    The man lets the vampire hunter pull him into a heated kiss, tasting himself upon him. Niles caresses his face, fingers tracing the scar on Connor’s left temple.  **_Relishing_ ** in the way his lover wraps his arms around him, digging his nails into his  **_flesh_ ** ; he sighs, he revels in the feeling of Connor dragging him closer. It is as if the vampire hunter could not get enough of him.

    Niles grunts, into the kiss, getting more and more  **_excited_ ** as time went on. Groping anywhere he can reach,  **_stroking, scratching, tugging. Growls_ ** tumbles from his lips as he ruts against a gasping Connor, gripping onto the bed frame for dear life.

    “Niles, _Niles, oh,”_ ** _his dearest_** heaves, eyes clenched shut with his mouth slightly open. 

    His eyes never left  **_his human’s_ ** face, the  **_soft curve of his jaw, freckles, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin._ **

_ All his, his, his,  _ **_his._ **

_ “I’m  _ **_yours_ ** _ ,”  _ Connor pants,  **_“Yours.”_ **

    The vampire thought back to the flowers he had gifted him at the hospital.

**_“Mine.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation on “-Yours.” I know, it’s bad, but I’ll try to write out something better once I get inspo and ideas!


End file.
